Dark Knight (3.5e Class)
Dark Knight A dark knight is a fighter that made a pact with darkness. With this power, he can sacrifice his own life force to deal massive amounts of damage to surrounding enemies and even kill them. The Dark Knight can also drain the life force from others to gain additional power for his/her own use. Making a Dark Knight The Dark Knight has the potential to deal massive amounts of damage to a large number of enemies. They also have the ability to kill enemies instantly or quickly with some of their abilities. They are also very resilient to most status ailments and harmful effects. This does not make the Dark Knight invincible, as they need hit points to use most of their abilities, and thus suffer from low hit points more than most other classes in spite of their large hit dice. They also have a very limited weapon selection and can not use shields, usually resulting in a lower armor class than that of other fighter types. They also are very limited in skill selection. Dark Knights can help in a party by acting as a shield for the spellcaster or rogue type, but most of their abilities being tied to darkness can hinder just as much as help. The Dark Knight will on most occasions have few hit points after or close to the end of an encounter, and should stay in good regards to the party healer. Abilities: Constitution is a very important ability for the dark knight, as almost all of his/her abilities use some of his/her hit points to use. Intelligence is also important, as it allows the dark knight to use his/her abilities more often. Races: Any race can become a dark knight, although humans being drawn towards power will often do so more commonly. Alignment: Any Non-Good. Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (average starting gold = 150 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the dark knight. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dark knights are proficient with long sword, great sword, scythe, bastard sword, and two bladed swords, and with light and medium armors. Darkness (Su): At 1st level, a dark knight can sacrifice an amount of hit points, up to their dark knight level x their Constitution modifier, to deal an amount of negative energy damage equal to ½ the amount of hit points sacrificed to all enemies in a 20ft radius on the ground centered on the dark knight. A reflex save (10 + ½ dark knight level + Intelligence modifier) can be made for half damage. The dark knight can maintain this area with the sacrifice of additional hit points. This effect lasts for 1 additional round for every dark knight level worth of hit points sacrificed, and any enemy that remains inside the area takes the initial damage with no save. Using this ability is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Improved Toughness: Dark knights gain the improved toughness feat at 1st level and the toughness feat at 6th level and every six levels thereafter. Absorb (Su): A number of times per day equal to the dark knight's Intelligence modifier, the dark knight can absorb the life force of others with a melee touch attack as a standard action, dealing 1d6 points of negative energy damage for every three dark knight levels. The damage dealt in this way is absorbed as hit points, and the user heals by an amount equal to the damage dealt, but not more than the subject’s current hit points + 10, which is enough to kill the subject. This does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Endurance: Dark Knights gain the endurance feat at 2nd level. Second Wind (Ex): As a move equivalent action, a dark knight of 3rd level or higher gains the ability to restore a number of hit points equal to their dark knight level + their Constitution modifier once per day and one additional time per day at 9th level and every six levels thereafter. This does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Blood Blade (Su): At 4th level a dark knight can sacrifice an amount of hit points to gain a profane bonus on attack and damage rolls, the amount of hit points sacrificed is equal to double your dark knight level for each +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Diehard: Dark knights gain the diehard feat at 4th level. Doom (Su): At 5th level, as a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, a dark knight can sacrifice an amount of hit points, minimum of half your current hit points, to deal an amount of negative energy damage equal to four times the amount of hit points sacrificed to one enemy within 60ft in 2d6+3 rounds after the ability is used, Fortitude save (10 + ½ dark knight level + Intelligence modifier) for half damage. Blood Counter (Ex): Dark knights of 7th level or higher can take a penalty to armor class to gain attacks of opportunity to the enemy that hits you during this time of weakness. As a free action once per round on your turn, you can take a -10 to AC to gain an attack of opportunity on any enemy that strikes you within the next round. You may make a number of attacks of opportunity during this time equal to your Intelligence modifier and they do not count towards your normal allotted attacks of opportunity. Vicious Blade (Su): Dark knights' weapons are infused with a negative energy. At 8th level the dark knight's weapons have the vicious magical property applied to them. The dark knight can suppress and activate this effect as a swift action. Black Sky (Su): At 10th level, a dark knight can sacrifice an amount of hit points, up to their dark knight level x their Constitution modifier, to deal an amount of negative energy damage equal to the amount of hit points sacrificed to all creatures in a 30ft radius in all directions centered on the dark knight, reflex save (10 + ½ dark knight level + Intelligence modifier) for half damage. This effect creates an area of magical darkness, with the same dimensions as the original ability that lasts for 1d4 additional rounds for every dark knight level worth of hit points sacrificed. Using this ability is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Poisonproof (Ex): Dark knights of 11th level become immune to all poisons. Seal Fate (Su): The dark knight learns to drain the life force of an enemy with a critical strike. At 12th level, when the dark knight scores a critical, he/she can choose to gain an amount of hit points equal to ½ the damage dealt. Diseaseproof (Ex): Dark knights of 13th level become immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical. Mentalproof (Ex): Dark knights of 14th level become immune to all mind affecting spells and abilities. Charon (Su): As a standard action, that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, a dark knight of 15th level can sacrifice an amount of hit points equal to his/her current hit points to force a single foe within 30ft to make a Fortitude save or die (DC = 10 + ½ dark knight level + Intelligence modifier + 1 for every 20 hit points sacrificed). Curseproof (Ex): Dark knights of 16th level become immune to all curses. Stoneproof (Ex): Dark knights of 17th level become immune to spells that turn flesh to stone. Deathproof (Ex): Dark knights of 19th level become immune to all death effects. Death Pact (Su): Once per day, as a swift action, a dark knight of 20th level, for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier + their Intelligence modifier, suffers no penalty, including death, for dropping to -10 or lower hit points. If the dark knight is at -10 or lower hit points at the end of this duration, the dark knight suffers all penalties for being at or below this amount, including death. Epic Dark Knight :Second Wind (Ex): The dark knight can use his/her second wind 4 times per day at 21st level and once every six levels thereafter. Epic Toughness: Dark knights gain the epic toughness feat at 24th level and 30th level and every six levels thereafter. Bonus Feats: The epic Dark Knight gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Dark Knight bonus feats) every 3 levels after 20th. Epic Dark Knight Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Energy Resistance, Epic Endurance, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Extra Death Pact, Extended Life Span, Fast Healing, Lasting Death Pact, Overwhelming Critical, Penetrate Damage Reduction, Seal Soul, or any feat that has the dark subtype. Human Dark Knight Starting Package Humans, being drawn to power, tend to turn to darkness for this power, and the Dark Knight is no exception. Weapons: Bastard Sword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Power Attack. Bonus Feats: Toughness (Dark Knight), Improved Toughness (Human). Gear: Chainmail. Gold: 100. Campaign Information Playing a Dark Knight Religion: Considering the Dark Knight's penchant for self-destructive tendencies, it's no surprise that many of them pray to gods of death; both for the power to kill their enemies and so that death will turn a blind eye to them. Other Dark Knights will adopt gods of strength, or war, or luck for good fortune in battle. The more health-concerned Knight will want a god or goddess of healing. Of course, this is just a rule of thumb. Dark Knights vary greatly depending on region, race, and alignment, and may worship something not described here, or even nothing at all. Other Classes: Due to their penchant for darkness and negative energy, Druids, Paladins, and Rangers shun the company of Dark Knights. Due to their inability to harm undead with their abilities, many good Clerics dislike their presence while evil Clerics and Necromancers do not mind working with them. Bards find the company of Dark Knights worth their time, since they are popular as villains and sad heroes in song. Barbarians and Monks are often unnerved by the unnaturalness of a Dark Knight's powers, but they can respect their prowess in battle. Fighters, wizards, sorcerers, and rogues tend to be more neutral and can function in the presence of a Dark Knight with few problems arising. Combat: Dark Knights are typically front line fighters and are best supported by those with access to powerful healing spells. Advancement: Dark Knights that multiclass as Rouges can combine their sneak attacks with their Dark Knight abilities to create lethal ambush attacks. Cleric/Dark Knights are also common among evil preisthoods, taking advantage of their healing spells to recoup quickly during battle. Monk/Dark Knights are uncommon but can be surprisingly effective combatants. Most Evil Dark Knights opt for the Blackguard prestige class, but Shadow Dancers are also good choices for more mobile Dark Knights. Dark Knights in the World The typical image of a Dark Knight is that of a brutal and cruel sheriff under an evil king. While some are, most serve as powerful members of a military or as high priced mercenaries. Many wish to become adventurers to gain notoriety and to sharpen their skills while lining their pockets. Daily Life: Most of the time a Dark Knight is recovering from use of his powers. But they are typically either spending time in the tavern looking for work or going about their rounds as members of the city guard or as professional soldiers. Notables: Adrian Freshwater, a Dark Knight who sits at the head of the town guard, keeps the peace by any means necessary. Organizations: Dark Knight orders exist, though they are as a rule very strict and secretive. NPC Reactions: Dark Knights are feared by the commonfolk and reviled by noble military commanders. Dark Knight Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (arcana) can research Dark Knights to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Dark Knights in the Game Dark Knights are typically employed in one of two ways; as ruthless military officers or as freelance mercenaries. Adaptation: A Dark priesthood is training Dark Knights as an answer for a good chruch's paladin order. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class